1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices, and more particularly to a dispenser storing various spools of thread.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically a seamstress or a person engaged in the art of sewing accumulates in time various kinds of threads either distinctive by texture or color. As the proficiency and precision is perfected in this art the selection of threads quickly multiplies. The storage of this wide variety of accumulated threads soon becomes a cumbersome matter and various devices like sewing baskets have been developed in the past for this purpose. One disadvantage of a sewing basket is the lack of convenience it provides in displaying this wide selection. In order to obtain the best match-up it is often desirable to wind the thread on a flat rather than a round bobbin, this arrangement providing the most visibly acute display for comparison. Heretofore more threads have been wound on cylindrical spools with the attendant variation and shading as a result of incident light, thus making comparison somewhat more difficult in their stored form. The use of a flat bobbin avoids this exact problem and is furthermore compatible with the many attachments now available in sewing machines for thread rewinding.